Senri Misono/Relationship
Library Club Tsugumi Shirasaki Shirasaki is a fellow member of the library club and they have a good relationship. In episode 2, Shirasaki had heard of Misono through her reputation as the Song Princess but she first met her when Misono lost her tuning fork. Shirasaki accompanied Kakei in order to return the lost item to Misono who had been searching for it after returning it Misono thanked her. When Misono talked about how important the item was, Shirasaki stated the tuning fork was well made and she expected it from the song princess which hurt misono who thought they return it because of her reputation. This slip of the tongue, led to a tense moment of silence between them until Kakei calmed things down and invited Misono to their club. In episode 3, shirasaki tended to a sick misono and held her hand as the latter slept. In episode 4, Misono went to thank Shirasaki who stated it was no problem and invited her to help out and had another slip of tongue until Kakei fixed things and Misono helped out. Misono joins the club and sees she was foolish to misjudge Shirasaki after seeing this is a personality quirk of hers. In episode 12, Shirasaki motivates Misono who was nervous about going on stage to sing again. Like with the rest of the girls, the two a romantic interest for Kyōtarō Kakei. Kyōtarō Kakei Misono and Kakei have a good relationship, with him being the boy she likes. Misono first met Kakei while she was trying to reach some money she dropped and Kakei retrieved it for her. She thanks him by buying him a drink before leaving the area as Kakei finds an instrument belonging to her and it turns out that Misono was very famous in the school but Kakei is the only one who never heard of her. Kakei then helps Shirasaki with returning it as soon as possible. When Misono sadly asked Shirasaki if she was returning it just because she was the song princess, Kakei joked with her before stating they would like for her to join the Happy Project something considered. In episode 4, when Misono got sick the library club tended to her and when Misono ran out of the Appilio due to a comment Shirasaki made which caused Misono to mistakenly assume the others helped because of her singing reputation. Kakei (in his maid costume) caught up to her and explained Shirasaki just made a bad choice of words and really does care for her. With this Misono cheered up and laughed at Kakei's maid outfit before returning to the Appilio where she saw that he was right when Shirasaki continued to scrambled her words. Later, Misono expressed jealously along with the other girls about Kakei's relationship with Kodachi gave him the silent treatment upon leaving to his confusion. She does express happiness at his surprise birthday party. In episode 6, Misono runs to him for aid after a bug crawls on her shoulder and shows her jealous side again when Kakei leaves with Kodachi for Shepherd work. She attempts to eavesdrop on their conversation at the end of the episode. In episode 7, she and the other girls wonder about Kakei's type of girl and she thinks he may like a girl like her who is cool and aloof like him. She and the other girls went on a date with Kakei. While at Kakei's house she is jealous at Kodachi's visit and the fact that she wants to join them. On the date, she teased Kakei while he was tending to her foot after she sprained it. She soon invites him to go with her in the photo booth where she teases him again before the picture is taken and he makes a funny face. She also jealous when he kisses Shirasaki but is flustered when Kakei tells her he did it as he and Kodachi were curious about what she and the other girls were hiding and the reason for the date. In episode 8, after Kakei helps Kana and she comes back to school Misono jokingly tells her that she might take Kakei for herself. In episode 9, she confides in him the sad tale of her past and he helps her by telling her to give up singing if it that stressful for her as well as telling her she could do whatever she wants with her life. She takes his advice and as result she is happy as she never enjoyed herself so much. In episode 11, she along with Kana believe Kakei is leaving their club and try to use their feminine charms to prevent him only to fail him and Kakei informing them he isn't leaving. In that same episode, she wanted to sing in order to help the club event and kisses Kakei on the head while telling him to wish her luck. Kakei was surprised but could only touch his head with a smile. In episode 12, she spots Kakei with Kana asking what they are doing before flirting with him asking for a reward after the festival. She jealously stares at Kakei and Tamamo when she flirts with him after sending after sending her and kana away. At the end of the episode, she and the rest of club go to Kakei's house to hang out. Tamamo Sakuraba In episode 3, Tamamo stated she hated people like Misono because of their talents however, she helped Shirasaki tend to the sick Misono. In episode 4, it was shown both girls have romantic feelings for Kyōtarō Kakei as they were both jealous to hear of his close relationship with Kodachi. In episode 6, they are jealous again and attempted to eavesdrop on his talk with Kodachi at the end of the episode. In episode 7, both girls wondered about his type of girl and went on a date with him alongside Shirasaki and Kana. While on the date, Kakei helps Tamamo with her lunch plans, as the girls note on how he stuck up for her; Misono notes the two seem like partners than lovers. In return, Tamamo noted on how Misono liked teasing Kakei on his reactions to her advances. In episode 8, when Tamamo's bikini top fell off Misono quickly helps her cover herself. In episode 9, she speaks rather harshly towards Misono for not working hard in her talent. Later on, Tamamo confides in Kakei of why she spoke harshly to Misono by revealing she is somewhat jealous of her by reveling she enjoys art and wanted to become an artist before her parents forced her to give it up which is why she wanted Misono to keep singing. She was shocked when Kakei. In episode 12, Tamamo spots Misono and Kana flirting with Kakei and angrily sends them away. Misono and Kana are shown spying on Tamamo and Kakei when she flirts with him after sending them away. Kana Suzuki Kana and Misono have close relationship as they are both first year students who joined the Library Club. In episode 3, though they were not introduced Kana had heard of Misono's reputation as the song princess and helps with tending to the sick Misono. In episode 4,they formally meet when Misono comes to Applio to help pass out flyers with the other club members and offers to show her the club cat Giza. While hanging out, Kana was distraught at the more well endowed female characters and when Shirasaki fails to cheer her up; Misono remarks on her words failing. Kana then goes to Misono happy they are the same (in chest size) as Misono states they aren't the same while Kana states since they are both first years they should be friends. Both were shown to have romantic feelings for Kyōtarō Kakei, as they listened carefully when Tamamo noted on the pair's close relationship and both were jealous after hearing the details. In episode 5, when Kana noted on Misono liking Giza, she stated it almost broke up their duo causing Misono to take note of Kana's nickname "Kanasuke". Kana soon calls Misono her first name as she explains they are a duo but Misono dejects this Kana sadly notes on how they broke up already. Misono playfully laughs at Kana's reaction while saying her first name as Kana happily embraces her and excitedly asks her to say it again. They were both jealous when Kakei ran after Kodachi while mentioning a previous night before telling this to the other members (Shirasaki and Tamamo being jealous as well. In episode 6, they are both worried over the safety of their club when the staff complains about their activities. They are jealous when Kakei spends time with Kodachi again. At the end of the episode, they are seen holding each others hands once they learn their club is safe and both are seen trying to eavesdrop on Kakei and Kodachi's conversation. In episode 7, they go on a date with Kakei and the other girls. Both were jealous of Kakei kissing Shirasaki and were flustered when he and Kodachi reveal it was a way to find out the reason for the date. In episode 8, after seeing them close at the beach Misono later questioned Kana if she liked Kakei and laughed at the latters reaction. She also told a dejected Kana she liked her as Kana excitedly hugged her. Misono was worried about Kana when she stopped showing up to school for days. When she comes back to school Misono jokingly tells her that she might take Kakei for herself leaving Kana flustered. In episode 9, Kana expresses worry for Misono especially when Kakei explains she has stopped singing. When Misono arrives, she asks if she is alright as Misono answers positively. In episode 10, they are shown hanging out at Misono's house for a movie night and Kana quickly changes a channel when she sees it has a musical on it. In episode 11, she along with Kana believe Kakei is leaving their club and try to use their feminine charms to prevent him only to fail and Kakei informing them he isn't leaving. In episode 12, she spots Kakei with Kana asking what they are doing before flirting with him asking for a reward after the festival causing Kana to ask the same. They both jealously stare at Kakei and Tamamo when she flirts with him after sending them away. Category:Relationships